


mr chicken legs has a penis adventure

by corwoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Trans Jesse McCree, babys first post, because fandoms like that shit right, blowjob, but in a good way, coffee shop AU, dick sucking, im really sick so this got shat out, uhhh, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corwoes/pseuds/corwoes
Summary: im really sick ok im kinda loopy





	

Hanjo walked into the coffee shop because thats a thing in fanfics, seeing (damn) a muhfukken cowbow over there w/ his venti soy latte no foam extra whip two shots nutmeg three shots gingerbread one shot vanilla upside down pineapple cake with a shot of some booze. Fuck he was hot

the smell of alcohol and smoke and sweat was so strong radiating from his bearish physique that mr chicken legs fainted and dropped his fat free half calf venti decaf white chocolate mocha with cinnamon 450 degrees all over the fucking floor like an animal

Haaaaaaaaaaaanzo was all like “hey whats up hello im gay and i wanna put my pen is in u” and mccree was all like “HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH BOI” so they ran off into the sunset aka jesses apartment or w/e to put penis in vagooner

So like jesses apartment was all like a studio apaartment u kno the kind where its like the kitchen bed and living area ALL in one room ya that kind and hanzo was like “lol u poor af boi” and mccree started undressing him anyway b/c he wants hanpan’s dragonz (penis)

Mccree was all like WOOOOOOAH when he saw honzo’s rippling 84 pack, and also his 69 foot tall tender loins, and gobbled it up like a thanksgiving turkey 

But the dick was 2 bomb and jesse choked hardcore, and was all like “DAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLINNNNNNNNNNN IM DYIN” and then he died from the dicc and frying hanpan was sad af bc he didnt even get to fuck that pussy ): the end


End file.
